Tofu in NYC
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: Oneshot “I will indeed miss the tofu pancakes.” Tears came down Starfire's face hurriedly. “They have tofu in NYC.” Beast Boy laughed sadly. We'll miss you Titans.


(A/N: OMG I was just attacked by a plot bunny... AGAIN! song is Nothing's going to take my Love from the NANA soundtrack  
nothing's mine really, i guess the plot, but whatever)_

* * *

Time goes by...  
__What will you do now, now that you've lost it_

* * *

The sight was unnerving. 

Goosebumps raced up and down her arms as she just stared at the scene before her.

No one should have to go through this. No one. And she prayed to God that whoever had to go through this, was strong enough to endure it, for she knew she couldn't.

"You'll be okay." Robin assured Cyborg as he clapped him on the back, the sound of _skin_ resounded off of Cyborg's back as he smiled down at the "weasel with hair gel". Modern day science had proven another miracle as the freak accident Cyborg was in as an early teenager was reversed, his blue robotic parts had been removed and synthetic, smaller robotic arms with real looking skin material had replaced them.

"Oh, hell yeah, it's you I'm worried about." Cyborg could now live his life like a normal person. He was going to Steel City, find a job, find Bumble Bee and live life. He smiled, hugging a weeping Starfire, firmly grasped Beast Boy in a brotherly hug and gave her a reassuring smile.

He was the first to leave.

_"Life sucks! God." Beast Boy cursed as he flung himself back onto the rooftop. "I mean, I can understand if I have some tofu stuck in my teeth or have a cow-lick, but flat out "no" when I look my hottest?! Come on, girls these days are as shallow as puddles." _

_She glanced at him. "Aren't you being hypocritical?" _

_Shrugging, he smiled. "Maybe, but come on. Would you say no to this face?" He pointed up to himself, his lanky limps were spread out over the tower's floor. _

_Raven didn't answer, turning away from him. "Whatever, I'm just going to sit here and enjoy." Beast Boy nodded. She wasn't quite sure what he was enjoying, but she didn't say anything. "You're a good listener, Rae."_

_"I wish I could say the same about you." She turned and smirked at him. _

_"Ouch." he smiled and the two watched the sun, just hanging in the sky._

In the end, Robin and Starfire were going separate ways, not like the bet Cyborg and Beast Boy made that they would go and live together. Starfire wanted to go and live out in New York, experience "bare human experiences in their finest". Robin wanted to go college in Seattle, where no one would know him. The two had talked, and surprisingly argued, over this subject. Starfire throwing that if he loved her, he would go to NYU, living with her there. Robin saying that if she loved him, she would experience humans in Seattle.

It broke all of their hearts to see it happen. Starfire cried for days and Robin locked himself in his room for a day and a half.

"Dear Friend Raven, we must keep in contact. Please, use the cellular phone to speak with me." Starfire hugged Raven tightly, crying softly as the only two girl Titans said their goodbyes.

"Good luck Starfire. We made a great team." Raven smiled softly as Starfire held Raven's hands, giving them one more squeeze before she moved to Beast Boy. He hoisted her up in the air, she smiled and he put her down.

"See you soon." He smiled and Starfire nodded.

"I will indeed miss the tofu pancakes." Tears came down hurriedly.

"They have tofu in NYC." He laughed and she smiled, looking hesitantly at Robin.

Robin was standing awkwardly to the side, apparently very interested in his Nike sneakers. He looked up for a moment and their eyes met. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him, breaking down as his arms snaked around her waist. He whispered something to her and Raven and Beast Boy looked away.

_"What we had--I-I love you Star. I'm sorry."_

_"You and I just did not love enough, we weren't mature enough, Robin."_

Robin helped her into the taxi, she waved goodbye and Raven felt a piece of her leave with the taxi.

Starfire was the second to leave.

_"What do you mean we're not needed?" Robin demanded. He was currently (almost) out of his chair in the mayor's office, in shock. _

_"Please, settle." Governor Mortenson stared sympathy at the twenty year old super hero. "With the crime rate, for super villains, so low, the police force can handle the regular criminals."_

_"But- we-"_

_"We're giving each of you Titans eight thousand dollars, which we feel is very generous." The Governor explained to him. "Do with it as you want, but we need to you vacate the tower by the end of three weeks."_

_Robin had so many things to argue with the governor, but he kept his mouth shut. "Thank you, sir." He said behind grit teeth, standing up and shaking the governor's hand respectfully._

_"I'll have the checks made out to your real names, they'll be with you by the end of the week. Wish your teammates good luck for me." Robin walked out, the weight of the world on his shoulders. _

You're not needed.

"You don't have to go so soon." Raven offered weakly as the great Boy Wonder stood before her, his face naked, without any mask, his deep honey colored eyes stared back at her warmly.

"My flight leaves in an hour." The taxi behind them had all of his belongings in it. "I don't have a lot of time."

Raven nodded sadly. Robin had done so much for her- for the whole team, and she couldn't do anything to repay him. He'd given her a home, a place in the world, and the family she never had. "You can call me anytime Raven." He hugged her tightly. "Thanks for believing in me," He whispered softly and she closed her eyes. Robin removed himself from her. "I'm gonna miss you two," He said with a small smile as he and Beast Boy hugged. "Stay out of trouble."

"Dude, you know I won't." Beast Boy smiled jokingly.

"Take care."

She couldn't bring herself to thank him for everything. As he got into the taxi, she looked desperately to him, but Robin didn't look back.

She watched the third one of her family to leave.

_"You know, we should go and party..."_

_"With who? We're not as popular as you think." She put a damper on his parade._

_"We can find somewhere to party, a frat house or something."_

_She scoffed. "Oh yeah, we wouldn't stick out there. You actually think that I'd go to a fraternity house?" Raven cocked her eyebrow in Beast Boy's direction._

_"We should have fun." He commented lazily._

_"A fun last night together?" She questioned quietly._

_"Don't say it like that." Staring up at the sky, she could tell he was depressed. "I wasn't ready to leave yet, you know? Kick it back for another ten years, then retire from the superhero biz. Then become 'Garfield Logan' and run a flower shop or something dorky like that." He chuckled. _

_Raven really didn't have anything to say to him. She didn't want to leave everything she'd known and worked with for the last four years. "Do you think we'll still talk to each other? You know, after we," Beast Boy gulped, "leave?" _

_She nodded. "I hope so." _

_"I'm going to miss this place more than anything. Like, I wish I could take you with me. You know, the whole team." Beast Boy explained as the two sat close together. _

_"Same here." Raven glanced at him and he smiled as he was looking at her too. "There are too many memories here."_

_"Chyeah," He laughed. "Remember Larry? That was _sick_, and when the Hive Five took over the Tower? We totally kicked ass."_

_"Control Freak." Raven chuckled and Beast Boy laughed. _

_"You guys were so lucky I knew about the banishment of 12__th__ level space samurai's... Ha! Remember I took your cape?"_

_Raven blushed slightly. "I did not appreciate that."_

_"Well, we kicked his butt in the end, even though he called me a snot-colored human, who says that?"_

_"Well, who says space samurai's?" Raven came back. _

_"Touche, Rae, touche." _

_"I was just happy to get home." She sighed and looked out over the bay. _

_"I'm happy to be here with you now." Beast Boy whispered quietly. _

"I-uh, guess it's just you and me now, huh Rae?"

She didn't get bothered when he called her that now.

Raven's hair was longer, and dyed black, Beast Boy had Cyborg's rings on, making him look like a blonde beach boy. Tears came to Raven's eyes and she tried to blink them back. "I- don't want to leave now." Her voice cracked and she cursed herself for getting so emotional.

Beast Boy looked down at her with a heavy heart. "Come on." He reached out for her hand and he smiled, nodding his head towards the roof. "We have fifteen minutes."

"Would it sound melodramatic if I said that I could just stay here forever... With you?" Beast Boy questioned.

Beast Boy had told her the night before that he loved her.

She was too shocked to say anything to the other team members, so she kept her distance from Beast Boy that morning.

_"I, Beast Boy, I-"_

"I didn't think you knew what melodramatic meant." She closed her eyes as he played with her fingers as they laid on their backs, looking up at the sky.

"Ouch Rae, even after I told you how I felt." He squeezed her hand slightly. They sat, staring, quietly for a few more minutes. "I wish I'd told you sooner." His voice sounded tight.

"Same here." Raven blinked a few times, swallowing the lump in her throat.

_"I love you Rae, I've loved you for a while now, and- I can't leave you tomorrow without telling you. You're my best friend."_

"You excited? For real life?" He questioned, moving himself closer to her, their sides pressed together, his head laying on hers.

"It's not like the _Real World_." Raven said quietly.

"Che, I know, but are you excited?"

"I guess, it's kind of... Scary, going into it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Beast Boy's chest ached as he looked at his watch, his taxi was coming in five minutes.

"Rae, I know you told me last night, but are you sure you don't-" Beast Boy propped himself onto his elbow, staring down at her.

"Don't." Her voice was laced with sadness and as he looked down at her eyes, they looked wet. Beast Boy pressed his lips together.

"I love you, Rae."

Raven's eyes shifted to his and he saw an emotion in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

Regret.

She stood up, and he followed suit. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. "There are so many things I want to tell you, Beast Boy."

"Gar, call me Gar." He pleaded.

"But, just know, I love you Garfield Logan." She tried to keep her tears in. Beast Boy smiled his huge lopsided smile at her and he saw the taxi was here for him.

"This is it." He said as he stood in front of the cab. "Call me." He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Remember me." Beast Boy sounded desperate.

"I love you." She said into his ear as he put her down. Beast Boy put his lips to her forehead. "I'm not one to say these things."

"I know Rae, I'll see you soon." He smiled and got into the cab. As it drove away, Raven watched it leave as tears came down her face. Emotions she'd kept hidden were finally released. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply. Raven couldn't tell the future, no matter how hard she tried, and she didn't know if it was the last time she would see Beast Boy, one of the only boys she ever loved. She picked up her suitcase and put the strap over her shoulder. She didn't know where she was going to go, but Raven knew it would be far from Jump City.

Far from the memories of her family.

Far from the love of Beast Boy.

_"Sorry I couldn't come with you, Beast Boy."_

* * *

(yeah... You know you loves it :D melodramatic, ne?  
Review please)


End file.
